


It's Time

by fadedink



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M, NFL RPS - Freeform, RPS - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy thinks he and Jason have been together long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the birthday fics for [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com), because I owe her and because without her bullying me in 2006, this universe would have never existed. *g* This is set a few hours following the Dolphins win over the Jets on Jan. 1, 2012. That game was Jason's last NFL game.

"What brought this on," barely audible question over the rush of the waves.

"Won today," as hand finds hand, curls protectively. "Retirement...deserves a celebration."

"Listen to you." Husky laugh that he loves so much. "Getting sentimental on me?"

"No, just..." Trailing off as the laugh comes again, then snorting softly, shaking his head. "Asshole."

"Yeah, but you love me." So cocky, arrogant. That arrogance is a sexy thing.

"I do," is soft response, halting them on the moonlit beach. "So, uh..."

Silence stretching out the moment. It's appreciated.

"Been together a long time."

"Few years, yeah."

"Long enough, don't you think?"

Pause, then dark eyes narrow. "Meaning?"

It's supposed to be perfect, elaborate. That fades. Words aren't there for perfection, not here, now. So he goes with his gut, his heart, drops to one knee.

"Marry me."

A long silence, expression hard to read. "Get up."

"No. Not 'til you answer me."

That laugh, low, intimate. "Supposed to be me asking."

"S'why I did it."

"All this," a quick gesture around, "because I won?"

"No," finally standing, pressing forehead to forehead, "because I love you. And it's time."

Soft smile, softer kiss. "Yes."

"Yes?" Barely controlled excitement.

"Yes."

Yes.


End file.
